Nijuuyon gogatsu
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Após o fatídico dia que os sêxtuplos resolveram sair de casa, Ichimatsu encara no calendário uma data que não gostaria. Talvez o resto dos irmãos tivessem feito o mesmo, ou talvez a folha do calendário de alguns deles apenas precisava ser trocada.
1. Chapter 1

Atenção, contém spoiler do epi 24.  
Uma fic de aniversário para os sêxtuplos. Vamos ver se consigo um cap novo até lá.  
Eu diria que essa seria uma possível continuação para Nijuushi gogatsu (só procurar no meu perfil, tem a mesma capa).  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Capítulo 1**

Osomatsu cantarolava despreocupado pelas ruas de Akatsuka, mesmo o céu que parecia querer chover daqui algumas horas não parecia lhe incomodar.

\- Hoje os deuses da sorte sorriram pra mim hehe – coçou o nariz com indicador – uma bela vitória no pachinko yay! Acho que posso até ser generoso com o Chibita hoje e dar gorjeta.

O irmão mais velho dos sêxtuplos contava o dinheiro ganho despreocupado, amassou algumas notas na carteira e pegou seu velho celular de flip dentro do bolso do moletom cinza para checar a hora. Ao olhar no visor viu também a data e a notificação de uma mensagem nova.

\- Haha mensagem do Punhematsu, o que será que ele quer? Vadiando no trabalho a essa hora? – clicou no pequeno ícone - Ah é de ontem.

O celular vibrou em suas mãos, lhe dando um pequeno susto, quase deixou o aparelho cair.

\- Merda. Oh, é do Totty – musicou o nome, rindo sozinho ao lembrar de quando o apelido surgiu.- Ah arquivo corrompido, a foto do smartphone dele deve ter ficado grande – estalou a língua – bom não, importa, deve ser mais alguma selfie.

Novamente o aparelho vibrou, dessa vez de forma mais longa, sinalizando várias mensagens seguidas chegando. Em todas elas a data aparecia de novo e de novo, os números lhe chamavam a atenção de forma que não entendia.

\- Hehe Jushimatsu certamente ganharia do Todomatsu numa competição de digitação. Eh? Um emoji de bolo?

Ao ver o ícone colorido Osomatsu finalmente entendeu porque os números no visor pareciam tão familiar. Vinte e quatro de maio. Era seu aniversário e de seus irmãos. Alguns pingos finalmente começaram a cair, fazendo-o correr para debaixo de uma marquise.

\- Mas nem é época de chuva, bom fazer o que.

Encostou na parede do estabelecimento no qual se refugiara, não queria correr o risco de molhar o dinheiro ganho. Observou a rua que logo se enchia de guarda-chuva coloridos, no outro lado da rua uma confeitaria exibia uma vitrine cheia de pães e doces que lhe davam fome. Viu alguns imagawayaki* e magicamente sua fome passou.

Osomatsu não era alguém que pensava muito na vida, fato. Só queria viver como um NEET, aproveitando a jogatina no pachinko, ou apostando na corrida de cavalo. Ainda lhe faltava mais sorte com garotas, mas nada que uma imaginação fértil como a sua não ajudasse. Então quando seus irmãos finalmente começaram a mudar do mesmo estilo de vida que a dele se sentiu frustrado. Não sabia bem de onde aquele sentimento nascia, ou até onde ele se estendia, precisou de uns socos de Karamatsu para começar a despertar, mas talvez o que tenha mesmo feito sua birra passar tenha sido sua positividade infantil, ao simplesmente decidir reunir seus irmãos novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Claro que a desculpa de um jogo de beisebol caiu como uma luva, uma luva tão desajeitada quanto a do esporte, mas que encaixava nos dedos do mesmo jeito.

Mas ainda faltava um dedo para ser resgatado, ao ver os pequenos bolinhos recheados lembrou de Ichimatsu. Passara-se meses desde que ele havia deixado a residência dos Matsuno. Sua garganta apertou, lembrando como agiu com o quarto irmão da mesma forma que os demais, ignorando sua partida e não se dignando ao menos responde-lo quando ele disse que também ia embora. O doce mordido apenas em sua parte, deixado a quantidade certa para os outros irmãos ficou marcado em sua memória de forma amarga.

Osomatsu sempre se preocupou em como o Ichimatsu conseguiria viver sendo tão antissocial e negativo, não imaginava que o irmão faria questão de desaparecer daquele jeito, o medo dele nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra só o angustiava mais. E daquela vez, por mais que perambulasse pela cidade, não tinha conseguido achar rastro do irmão. Chegou a ouvir de um casal que passava na rua que um homem estava vivendo nos becos, resolveu checar mais pela curiosidade, mas ao ir no local não encontrou ninguém.

"Eu também vou sair de casa. É assim que deve ser. Eu acho."

As palavras de seu irmãozinho lhe soavam tão erradas sempre que lembrava, queria ter se virado e dito para que ele parasse de dizer asneiras, mas sua irritação era maior com toda aquela mudança, não foi capaz de se mover do lugar. Temia agredi-lo como havia feito com os caçulas.

A chuva começava a ralear, pensou se ele se molharia muito ao atravessar a rua até a confeitaria, afinal a fome voltara, até que ouviu sirenes do carro do corpo de bombeiro.

\- Uau, incêndio em dia de chuva?

Se assustou com o veículo parando tão perto de si. Assim como alguns curiosos com o barulho, ficou observando os bombeiros entrarem no Cat Café onde se abrigara da chuva.

\- Churrasquinho de gato? Nah, não é um café chinês.

Riu maldosamente da própria piada, mas engasgou ao ver um rosto familiar deitado na maca que saía apressada.

\- Ichimatsu?!

 **Continua...**

* * *

Imagawayaki – é nome daquele bolinho que o Ichi come no episódio 24 antes de ir embora. Pra quem não lembra, ele aparece anteriormente no episódio 7, quando eles brigam para dividir alguns.


	2. Chapter 2

Esse capítulo ficou mais curto do que eu gostaria, oh bem, não sei enrolar nem em fanfic haha!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Capítulo 2

\- He. _The sun is bright._.. – um gato chiou irritado na rua – _The breeze is calm_. – um cocô de pomba caiu perigosamente perto de um homem de óculos – _Oh the life is beautiful!_ \- Um bebê chorava nervosamente, parecia irritado com as falas em língua desconhecida.

Karamatsu endireitava seus óculos escuros em mais uma pose dolorosa, enquanto ajustava as cordas de seu violão. Pretendia tocar algumas músicas no parque de Akatsuka, já que Chibita o proibira de treinar suas "grandes músicas originais" no apartamento que dividiam.

Passaram alguns meses desde que havia pedido abrigo ao pequeno homem, de dia tentava algumas entrevistas de emprego, de noite as vezes cantava em alguns pubs da cidade por alguns trocados, para ajudar nas despesas de alguma forma. Mas ambas atividades não eram frequentes, já que dependia da sorte, o que era algo um pouco raro em sua vida.

\- Eu posso sentir a musa inspiradora chegando até mim! Eu tenho certeza que dessa vez...

O celular dele vibrou, interrompendo a letra que surgia em sua mente. Riu melancólico, podia jurar que seria algum grande sucesso. Karamatsu clicou no pequeno ícone, o remetente era Todomatsu.

\- Oh brother! A vida sempre gosta de lembrar a este _sinful man_ que não mereço ter um irmãozinho tão fofo, já que nunca tenho espaço suficiente para abrir as imagens. Talvez eu devesse escrever uma mensagem ou então...

O violão quase foi ao chão com o susto que levara com o aparelho tocando um velho ringtone[1]. O nome no identificador de chamada o fez ficar tenso. Atendeu.

\- Aniki?

\- Ahm?! Droga de rediscagem... – escutou o outro resmungar na linha – Karamatsu! Eu achei o Ichimatsu.

\- ...

\- Me encontra no Hospital Geral de Akatsuka.

\- ...

\- Ei? Ouviu Merdamatsu? Droga de celular velho.

A ligação caíra. Karamatsu estava estático no banco, aquele fora um dos raros momentos que estava sem palavras. Talvez para quem estivesse no parque tivesse sido um momento divino.

O segundo irmão ainda tinha receio ao falar com Osomatsu depois da briga que mudou a rotina dos irmãos. Talvez por isso ainda não tinha voltado para casa de vez.

Sempre que lembrava daquele dia massageava os nós dos dedos, lembrando da dor que o soco desferido em Osomatsu causou. Tentava adivinhar se tinha doído nele tanto quanto tinha doído em si. Mas para ele ainda era difícil compreender todo aquele ódio gratuito contra seus irmãozinhos, eles eram os mais velhos, deveriam ajudar no que podiam. Sempre que Karamatsu tentava ajudar não dava em bons resultados, como na vez que ficou gripado, mas tinha acertado no presente dado ao Choromatsu aquele dia. Então para ele era imperdoável todo a confusão na partida de Choromatsu.

Quando Osomatsu socou Todomatsu para ele tinha sido a gota d'agua para sua grande paciência acabar, achou que indo embora, assim como Todomatsu havia feito, talvez fizesse seu irmão mais velho voltar um pouco a si, não imaginava que logo todos iriam fazer o mesmo.

Admitia que os dias que passara com Chibita tinham sido agradáveis, mas sentia falta de seus irmãos. Quando Osomatsu apareceu na porta do apartamento não pode deixar de sentir algum alívio de ver aquela cara tão familiar. Aos poucos todos haviam voltado a se reunir, mas Ichimatsu não era encontrado de maneira alguma.

Entre uma entrevista e outra, ou ao caminho dos pubs, procurava alguma informação, mas não conseguiu nada.

O choque de saber que finalmente acharam seu irmãozinho que tanto lhe amava, ele tinha absoluta certeza disso, foi tão grande que levou vários minutos para processar o resto da ligação.

\- Hospital... WAIT! _My brother_ eu estou indo!

 **Continua...**

* * *

Notas Setsu

[1] Escolha sua versão do nokia do Karamatsu 8D haha!


End file.
